Night Visions
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Clark becomes concerned for Lex when Lex begins having the same nightmare, night after night, for two weeks straight. But, what will happen when the nightmare comes to pass. WARNING: Slash. Pairing: Clex.


**Night Visions**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own the characters...etc...This fic was written strictly for entertainment purposes only...I am in no way affiliated with _Smallville_...

**Rating:**  
T (Just to be safe)

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

Visions of Terror

Around midnight, Clark had been awoken by the a sudden cry from his lover lying next to him. "NOOO! CLARK!" Lex cried out, fearing for his lover's life. Turning over to face Lex, Clark rested a hand on his shoulder. "Lex! Lex, it's okay! I'm here! I'm here, Lex, it's okay!" He stated, trying to comfort his distraught lover.

Snapping out of his nightmare, Lex sat bolt upright in the bed where he and Clark lay. Sitting up next to Lex, Clark asked "Lex. Lex, are you okay? What's wrong?" Turning to Clark, Lex read the concern written in his soft green eyes. _Can I really tell him? Can I really tell the man I love I just saw him lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood?..._ Shaking his head slightly, Lex decided against it. "It's nothing. It was just a nightmare..." He lied.

Seeing through his lover's façade, Clark asked "Lex, you've been having nightmares everynight for the past two weeks...Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Lex wasn't sure how much longer he could resist Clark's desperate pleas of concern. He knew Clark was only trying to help, but Lex wasn't quite sure how to explain the full situation to Clark. Afterall, how exactly _do _you tell the the only person you've ever truly loved that you keep seeing their dead body in your dreams every night? Sighing, Lex finally gave in.

"It's just...Clark, I don't know how to say it...All I wanna do is just forget about it..." Lex replied. Wrapping his arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark just sat there, holding Lex close to him; trying to comfort him. "Lex, it's okay. You know you can always tell me anything..." Clark assured the older man. When Lex turned to face him, Clark could see the sheer terror written in his piercing eyes. He knew that whatever Lex gad seen in his nightmare had shaken him right down to the core. Clark could even see a few tears forming in Lex's eyes as he spoke.

"God, it felt so real...First, I was just standing in the middle of this pitch black room that seemed to go on forever. Then-out of nowhere-this bright white spot light shone right in front of me...and I saw...I saw ..." Lex began to recall the events of his dream. Reaching climax of the nightmare, Lex's voice trailed off. He couldn't even bring himself to say that he had seen Clark dead. Concerned, Clark took Lex's hand in his as he began gently caressing his lover's arm and asked gently "You saw what, Lex?"

Unable to take it anymore, Lex replied meekly "I saw you lying on the ground...I saw you lying on the ground in a puddle of blood..." That said, Lex burst into tears of fright as he buried his face into Clark's chest. Holding Lex close to him, Clark did everything he could to try and comfort his horrified lover. He understood how hard that had to have been for Lex to see and how scared he had to have been right now.

Wondering if it had been the same nightmare that Lex had been having for the past two weeks, Clark finally decided it best not to push the subject any further. He figured it had to be the same nightmare. Clark had heard Lex cry out "No" and "Clark" and "Come back" several times. Messaging Lex's back comfortingly, Clark softly assured his terrified lover "It's okay...Everything's gonna be okay...I'm here...I'm right here with you..."

Taking comfort in Clark's words, Lex whimpered "Clark...Don't go...Don't leave me..." Gently stroking Lex's back, Clark replied "Shh...It's okay...I'm not going anywhere...I promise..." Finally calming down and relaxing somewhat, Lex lay back down on the bed as Clark lay down beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around him. Smiling, Lex soon drifted off to sleep once more; as did Clark. However, his sleep was once again interrupted by thoughts of his nightmare. _Is it really just a nightmare?...Why do I get this sick feeling it's trying to tell me something?..._ Lex thought to himself as he lie awake in bed, remembering the chilling reality of his repititious nightmare.

Suddenly, Lex noticed Clark's arm was no longer wrapped securely around him. Panicking, Lex thought to himself _Shit! I knore it wasn't just a nightmare!...And, now, it's coming to pass!... _Franitcally turning over in the bed, Lex soon relaxed when he saw Clark sleeping peacefully beside him; safe and sound. _Come on, Lex. Get a grip...You can't let this thing get the best of you..._ He thought, mentally kicking himself for his dramatic over-reaction.

Lex's sudden movement disturbing Clark's slumber, Clark awoke to find Lex awake once more. Reaching out to grab the older man's shoulder, Clark asked drowsily. "You okay?" _Do I tell him?...I mean, I _am _the one always talking about how we should trust each other and be open and honest with each other...But, then again...How do you tell the man you love that you think your nightmares are a warning that he's gonna be murdered in cold blood?..._ Lex thought to himself, as he pondered answering Clark's question. Finally deciding against it, Lex lied. "It's nothing...I just couldn't sleep...Don't worry...Just go back to sleep, Clark..." Lex assured the young farmboy.

Sensing there was more to the story than Lex was letting on, Clark replied "Lex...I told you...You can always tell me anything..." Wanting to be honest with his lover, Lex hesitated a moment before finally giving in to Clark's wishes. "It's just...I keep getting this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that...That this nightmare's trying to tell me something..." Understanding Lex's concern, Clark just caressed Lex's cheek understandingly as he replied "Lex, don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay. Just try to relax..." Hearing those words from Clark seemed to make what he was saying seem more real. For what reason, Lex didn't have a clue. That was just the way it was. Finally, Lex gave in to Clark's tender caress and drifted off to sleep without any further thoughts of his nightmare.

The next few days seemed pretty peaceful. Lex's nightmare seemed to have stopped and he stopped lying awake at night, wonderng if they were more than just nightmares. But the happiness would be short lived. On a particularly cold October morning, Lex had been working in his study when he heard a sound he could have sworn was a gunshot. Bolting out of his chair, the sound was then followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor and a brick crashing through the window. _Clark!..._Lex thought to himself, running into the next room.

The sight he saw in the next room mimicked that of the nightmare. There was Clark, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. The sight of it all stopped Lex dead in his tracks. "CLARK!" He cried out, now running to his fallen lover. Turning Clark over onto his back, Lex carefully rested Clark's head in his lap as he saw the lifeless look in his face. "NOOO! CLARK! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Lex cried out.

Meanwhile a server in another room heard the racket of everything that had happened and called 9-1-1. The ambulance arrived within minutes of the attack, though Lex would have sworn it was an eternity. _God, I never should have let my guard down the why I did!...Shit..._Lex thought to himself, gently stroking Clark's jet black locks. _Please...Please hold on, Clark...Don't be..._Lex couldn't even bring himself to _think _the word "dead" in relation to Clark. Leaning down over his fallen lover, Lex whispered softly and gently in his ear "Don't leave me..."

After following the ambulance the length of the drive to the Smallville Medical Center, Lex spent what seemed like forever in the waiting room to hear of Clark's condition. _God...I can't believe this is actually happening...Clark doesn't deserve this...He just has to pull through...I don't know what I'd do without him...I need him..._Lex's mind raced with thoughts of what had happened to Clark. _If I ever get my hands on the little son of a bitch that did this, I swear I'll_-Lex's thought process was disturbed when the doctor came out to the waiting room to tell Lex of Clark's condition.

"Mr. Luthor?" Came the doctor's voice from behind him. Turning eagerly to face the one who had addressed him Lex asked "Yes?" Half smiling, purely out of courtesy, the doctor replied "My name is Doctor Andy Walls...I'm here to tell you about your friend, Clark..." At the sound of Clark's name, Lex could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating and that he stopped breathing. Deciding to find out how Clark was holding up, Lex replied "How is he? How's Clark?" Sighing, Dr. Walls replied "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor..."


End file.
